


caught up in a dream

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: Shiro only draped in starlight remains one of Ulaz's favourite outfits.





	caught up in a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinNovelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinNovelist/gifts).



> originally I wrote this fic because Erin wandered into the discord and asked for something soft and nsfw because she'd had a bad day. this appeared. whoops. I just like tender soft things okay leave me alone
> 
> also here have [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9FfYWp_d5w) that I obsessively listened to while writing this schmoop

Constellations bled their way across Shiro’s skin, sticking upon the violence carved into his flesh. Ulaz followed the spin of a nebula with the pads of his fingers, traced the edge of a comet, pressed into the centre of a starburst. 

Humming, Shiro opened his eyes. Galaxies swam in his gaze. 

Ulaz lingered on a series of puncture wounds from a P’lix jaw against the jut of Shiro’s hipbone, followed the acid spill of a Wurgliyam’s tongue along Shiro’s ribs. The stars twinkled in the spaces Ulaz left untouched, broke through the darkness and drowned out the violence. Shiro shifted restlessly when Ulaz brushed over a jagged scar carved into his inner thigh. The twin was on the outside. Ulaz nuzzled against Shiro’s stomach.

“You’re getting distracted,” Shiro grumbled. Ulaz glanced up, brushing his lips over a scar turned starlight. Shiro trembled, his skin pebbling beneath Ulaz’s mouth.

“Distraction implies my mind is elsewhere,” Ulaz said. He framed the delicate curve of Shiro’s waist. The stars scattered in the wake of his touch and Shiro arched into the hold. “ _You_  are my distraction.”

A flush spread fast over Shiro’s face, chasing the spinning orbit of a planet. “You can’t say stuff like that when we’re naked.”

“I disagree.” Ulaz nosed his way down further, lapped at the thin skin of Shiro’s thigh and groin, before burying himself against the warmth of Shiro’s thigh. Shiro gasped, hips undulating. The stars spun and reoriented themselves. Ulaz drew a single thumb up the quivering length of Shiro’s cock, smiling when Shiro whined. He removed his hand and Shiro gasped, body relaxing and fingers brushing delicately against Ulaz’s ear.

“Fine, fine, you’re not distracted. You’re just trying to kill me.”

“That is not my intent,” Ulaz said.

Shiro had done well thus far, had agreed to Ulaz’s wish to worship Shiro where the stars could blanket him in their beauty. It was a dazzling sight, one that did lend itself to distraction. Shiro draped in starlight, his chest heaving and his mouth red, his eyes sparkling with mirth, his shoulders relaxed and his thighs trembling; it was near impossible to stay on task. They’d been here for an hour, Ulaz tracing scars and riling Shiro up. An easy, quiet build. Shiro’s eager hands and desperate kisses softened into something indulgent. Even as Ulaz palmed the length of him again, Shiro’s response was relaxed, desperation tempered by the gentle brush of Ulaz’s mouth over his skin. That low simmering would shift soon, as volatile as the big bang itself. Humans were unique in that regard, Shiro more so. Ulaz slid up the length of Shiro’s body, forcing Shiro’s thighs wide to accommodate, and brushed their noses together.

Quiet, Shiro slung his arms over Ulaz’s shoulders, rubbing their noses together more before he tilted his chin up for a quick kiss. Stars caught in Shiro’s hair, in the flutter of his eyelashes and the sweet bow of his lips. Ulaz nudged closer, suddenly desperate to taste the starlight on Shiro’s tongue.

They kissed, banked embers flaring up. The warmth of Shiro’s mouth spread languid down to Ulaz’s chest, caught on the rabid staccato of his hearts and multiplied it.

Ulaz dragged the tips of his claws over the taught skin of Shiro’s thigh, over scars bitten and carved and burned into him, through starlight upon flesh. Shiro groaned, rolling his hips. He was growing impatient, galaxies swallowed up in the darkness of his eyes. Ulaz nosed along his cheek, the hinge of his jaw, the red of his mouth. Shiro panted out a plea and rolled his hips again. Ulaz caught the arch of Shiro’s spine and held it, pushing himself up enough to witness the spill of space across Shiro’s flushed skin. Shiro blinked up at him before smiling, throwing his arms above his head and arching his neck. Darkness peppered with starlight. Ulaz dipped down to worship the elegant stretch of Shiro’s throat, to work his own markings in amongst the swirl of stars.

The squirming became too much, Shiro’s panted pleas stringing out into straight up demands. His pleasure would not be withheld. Gently, Ulaz nosed up to his ear and cradled the fragile skin of Shiro’s throat. He inquired. Shiro answered.

Ulaz pushed up until Shiro could roll onto his stomach, the flex of his back catching and stringing up the stars. A new expanse for Ulaz to touch and worship, to nose along and mark. Shiro smacked at his shoulder when Ulaz traced the fragile bumps of his spine, laughing slightly as his hips jerked, impatient now that completion was within reach. Ulaz continued his exploration even as he pulled up Shiro’s hips, nudged his thighs apart, rocked against the slick.

Shiro whined, dropping his chin. His fingers flexed, breaking up the sea of stars upon the observation deck floor. Ulaz drew both thumbs down the curvature of Shiro’s spin, nebulae like water droplets, and Shiro moaned. He arched. Begged with the dip and sway of his body, with stars dripping off of him in jewelled strands. Ulaz caught the twitch of his hip, the bunch of his waist, and eased forward.

It always took time after the first stretch, Shiro trembling hot and eager around him. Ulaz brushed his fingers through Shiro’s hair, touched the corner of his panting mouth, caught and held the open wildness of Shiro’s gaze. When Ulaz pulled out, Shiro scrambled to follow, his gasp transitioning to a whine as Ulaz held him still. Soaked in the fracturing light of Shiro’s pleasure just beneath his skin. Slid back in with a bit more force, a touch more power, and Shiro scattered Ulaz’s name amongst the stars. His own trembling melody.

Ulaz folded over Shiro’s back, driving in deep. He caught the hasty flick of Shiro’s one wrists, tangled his fingers with the frantic clench of Shiro’s own. Moved in a rhythm they sung nightly, that dragged Shiro through a well known crescendo before slowing. A sob, a plea, a desperate gasp. Ulaz shifted. Shiro hooked his feet over Ulaz’s knees, forced himself wide and open and  _precarious._ Ulaz cradled Shiro’s stomach, brushed his palm over the thrum of Shiro’s pulse. Shiro twisted his head.

_“Ulaz.”_

Quiet, now, close. Pleasure boiling. Lost, in the warmth of Shiro’s body, in the trembling cry of his voice, in the desperate clench of his fingers. Ulaz drew his nose over the back of Shiro’s neck, breathed in stardust and space, breathed in  _Shiro_. Set his teeth gently against a bunched shoulder. Shiro relaxed, gasped out a quieter version of their song. The stars flirted with the blush on Shiro’s cheeks, hid in the crease of his smile, multiplied in the smeared tears of overwhelming sensation he couldn’t contain. Ulaz slid his palm down.

A few more thrusts and Shiro was sobbing openly.  _Too much, too much_. Ulaz shushed him, calmed him. Brushed his fingers over the bob of Shiro’s cock. Everything tightened. Everything stood still, a teetering precipice that Shiro begged to be throw over. The universe narrowed to the smattering of starlight over Shiro’s face, over the endless depths of his gaze, over the quiet trust that Shiro offered every single time. Ulaz ducked his face against Shiro’s throat. He palmed the head of Shiro’s cock.

Galaxies rolled by the observatory, spooled haphazardly over the floor, and tangled in Shiro’s cry.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](https://ashinan.tumblr.com) where I am still neck deep in voltron forever


End file.
